


congratulations

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non Idol AU, chanyeols older than baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun is pregnant, and he’s not having a good time.





	1. i

when chanyeol gets home, he’s surprised to find baekhyun lounging on the couch, dressed in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. it’s not that he’s not happy to see his lover, but he could’ve sworn baekhyun had some important photoshoot today. and, to his expert eye, it looks like baekhyun has been crying. okay, he’s gotta say something sweet and caring. 

“you’re home early,” he mumbles, sitting down next to baekhyun and sighing softly when the younger moves around to lean against him.

“mhm.” baekhyun’s focused on the television, watching some drama that chanyeol swears they’ve watched together already. “got fired.” wait,  _what_?

“i’m sorry, say that again?” he wasn’t even aware that a model could even get fired. 

“i. got. fired.” baekhyun’s voice is full of bitterness. “they didn’t want me for this one.” 

“oh,” chanyeol says dumbly, sitting there in disbelief.  _baekhyun_ , not wanted for a shoot? baekhyun’s the prettiest model he’s met, and he’s not even biased. he knows plenty of models and his lover is easily the most attractive. and he’s got a personality! “well, why?”

“oh, honey,” baekhyun presses his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. “you’re gonna love this one.” chanyeol’s got a feeling he isn’t. 

“okay.. hit me with it.” he huffs out a short sigh. 

“they said, and i fucking quote, ‘you’re too fat.’ isn’t that hilarious?” the model rolls his eyes, letting out a dry cackle. 

“they said you’re too fat?” he raises an eyebrow, he really can’t believe this. he works with  _college students, for god’s sake._ even they aren’t that rude. “that’s a bit... rude.”

it’s no secret that baekhyun’s gained some weight recently, but chanyeol likes it. his lover is normally all skin and bones, so it’s nice to have a softer baekhyun in his arms. it doesn’t seem like a big deal to him. baekhyun looks healthier now, as opposed to when they first met a year ago. 

“well.” baekhyun’s tone is clipped, but he’s still squished up against chanyeol’s shoulder. “i wouldn’t be too fat if someone could keep it in his pants!”  _what_? now chanyeol’s  _really_ confused. 

“uh.. do you have something you need to tell me?” he asks meekly, as if he’s the younger one here, waiting for the approval of an older lover. 

“yeah,” baekhyun grumbles, “actually, i do! get ready for a bombshell, babe.”

“oh my god,” chanyeol groans, “what is it?” 

“so remember that time you forgot to wrap it before you tapped this?” baekhyun seems way too giddy about this. “well, i’m pregnant. congrats, you’re gonna be a daddy!”

“i think,” chanyeol says slowly, “that i’m gonna have a heart attack. oh, god, i’m too young to die. i’m only thirty!”

“yeah? well, i’m too young to have a baby. i’m only twenty-five!” baekhyun’s enthusiasm seems to be wearing thin as he goes limp against chanyeol. “chanyeol.. i’m actually kinda scared. i’m not sure i’ll be a good parent.” 

“uh..” chanyeol squints, trying to think. “how far along are you?”

“dunno,” baekhyun mutters. “i think... the doctor said about two months?”

“then don’t worry about it.” he shrugs, wrapping an arm around his lover and pulling baekhyun close. “we’ve got seven-ish months to figure this out.”

“we?” baekhyun says, disbelief evident in his voice before he laughs aloud. “hey, chanyeol, did anyone ever tell you that you’re a godsend?”

“no,” he replies. of course no one has told him that. “i’m not trying to be one, baekhyunnie. i’d be a really shitty lover if i didn’t help you out here. this isn’t just your baby, they’re  _our_ baby.”

“that’s so sweet... i’m gonna punch you in the face next time you say something sappy like that.” 

“please don’t. if i get a black eye, my students will think i got mugged, and then they’ll make fun of me.” 

“your students bully you too much, chanyeollie.” baekhyun’s grinning now. “you gotta be the boss man and let them know that you’re the teacher. besides.. these are college kids, babe. put them in their places.” 

“i hope,” says chanyeol, “that our kid doesn’t end up like any of them.” 

baekhyun tips his head back and laughs. 

* * *

everything passes by quickly. so quickly that chanyeol feels like his head is actually spinning when any of their friends bring up baekhyun’s upcoming due date. it’s been almost seven months already, and he feels like he isn’t prepared. he also feels like his mother and older sister have spent more time with baekhyun in recent months than he has, but of course fate would have it that way. baekhyun’s estimated due date, of course, falls right in the middle of finals week. the excitement of winter break is right around the corner. chanyeol wants to be excited, but instead he’s nervous. how can he focus on students and exams when his lover could go into labor at any time? he’s a little stressed. just a little. he sighs, lost in his thoughts again. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whines, pouting at him from across the table. “eat your food, or i’ll eat it and you won’t get any dinner!” 

“hey, i take my food very seriously,” chanyeol replies. “and you’ve hardly even touched yours, baekhyunnie.” 

“i don’t feel good,” baekhyun sighs. “your child is making me feel weird.” 

“are you okay?” he asks, setting his fork down. he’s not really that hungry. stress is taking a toll on him. 

“for now? yeah.” the younger huffs, resting his chin against his palm. “but i don’t wanna eat this. i’m not actually hungry, i was only threatening your dinner for fun.”

“you’re such a strange person,” chanyeol shakes his head. “and i love you.” 

“if you loved me as much as you say you do,” baekhyun replies, all snippy. “you’d propose to me already. and we’d get married.” 

“baby, i dunno if you’ve realized this yet,” he mumbles. “but you’re literally nine months pregnant. now is hardly the time for marriage. let’s talk about that a little later.”

baekhyun is quiet for a while, but then he sighs. he must be tired, chanyeol thinks, so he takes initiative and starts clearing the plates away so he can start the dishes. 

“baekhyun, go lay down,” he says from the kitchen. the dishes won’t wash themselves. he’ll join baekhyun when he’s done. 

but... when he’s done, baekhyun is still in the same spot, except he’s a lot more pale than he was when chanyeol left to clean up. 

“chanyeol,” he murmurs, his voice hardly above a whisper. “i think.. you should take me to the hospital now.”

so chanyeol does the very thing he’s good at. he does as his lover tells him. they’re gonna be parents! soon! 

* * *

they have a son. eight long hours later, chanyeol and baekhyun are officially parents to the cutest baby in the entire world. okay, maybe they’re biased. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun says, stifling a yawn. “we have to give him a name.”

chanyeol glances down at the tiny baby in his lover’s arms, trying to see if the kid’s appearance will inspire him to come up with a good name. it doesn’t work. 

“let me hold him,” he mumbles, though he doesn’t wait for baekhyun to respond before he takes the baby. he holds his son gently, like one should when they hold their newborn son for the first time. “god, he’s so little. and he looks just like you.” 

“but look,” baekhyun smiles. “he’s got dumb ears like yours.” 

chanyeol just rolls his eyes. 

“i think we should name him soojin.” he says, but it’s the first name he can think of. 

“no,” baekhyun shakes his head. “no, how about hyunsoo?”

“nah,” chanyeol looks down at the baby again, happy to see that their son is sleeping soundly. “how about... hansol?”

“uh-uh.” baekhyun pouts and takes the baby back. “umm... seongmin?”

“seongmin..” chanyeol repeats, looking over at baekhyun and the baby. “actually, that’s perfect.”

“and i think,” the younger says, “that he should have your surname.” 

“alright,” the older agrees easily. “but only if you take it too someday.” 

“deal!” baekhyun nods slightly. “someday soon, i hope.” 

“yeah,” says chanyeol, “someday soon.”

it doesn’t matter, though. chanyeol doesn’t care if they never get married. he’ll love baekhyun unconditionally, whether the model agrees to marry him or not. they’ve got a happy life, he thinks. his lover and their son are what will keep him happy. he’s a bit mushy, but he’s pretty content with life right now. 

 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun has some doubts.

to say that baekhyun is still bitter about getting “fired” is an understatement. chanyeol’s been observing how his lover handles it and the rude comments he’d gotten as well. he’s a bit worried, though, because it’s been almost five months and baekhyun is still dwelling on it. 

“chanyeol,” he mutters, leaning against the taller man. “be honest. am i fat?” his hand settles on the curve of his round belly, trying to feel if the baby is active right now. 

“no,” chanyeol answers almost immediately, giving one of baekhyun’s mochi cheeks a kiss and a gentle pinch. “you’re just pregnant.” they’ve had this conversation multiple times already, but chanyeol’s glad to assure his lover that he isn’t fat, and that he’s still extremely gorgeous. 

“i  _feel_ fat, though,” baekhyun mumbles, tapping his fingers over the swell of his tummy. “like, really fat. no wonder they didn’t want me for that photoshoot.”

“baekhyun,” chanyeol says gently, letting his hand linger at the nape of baekhyun’s neck. “you’re not fat, those people sucked anyways, and it was five months ago. do i really need to point out that you’ve gained some weight because you’re carrying our child? no, i don’t think i do.”

baekhyun shuffles closer, rests his head on chanyeol’s shoulder, and promptly bursts into tears. chanyeol sighs softly, hugging his boyfriend tightly and rubbing his back while baekhyun cries. he gets it, he really does. baekhyun’s having a rough time with almost all of it— the changes, having to quit modeling even before he started showing, hormonal imbalance, all the good stuff. chanyeol’s a little spooked by how quickly baekhyun’s mood can change, but he doesn’t let himself dwell on it. it’s gotten kind of hard to hug baekhyun, too— his swollen belly always gets in the way, but it’s fine. chanyeol’s always liked spooning better, anyways. 

“okay.. tell me what’s wrong,” he says softly, cupping baekhyun’s face and wiping away his tears. 

“chanyeol... seriously. am i fat? ‘cause i  _feel_ fat, and the designers said so all those months ago...” baekhyun sighs against chanyeol’s collarbone. “i wanna embrace all this and be happy because we’re gonna have a baby, for god’s sake. but i feel so gross and fat and uncomfortable all the time, and your baby literally never stops  _moving_ , and i can’t  _sleep_ at night!” he cuts himself off with a loud sob, hiding his face against chanyeol’s neck. it hurts to see his lover so upset. 

“baby,” he murmurs, running a gentle hand through baekhyun’s hair, trying to get him to relax. “you’re not fat, alright? you’re not fat, and you’re not gross. i know some of the changes have been.. hard, but think of how happy you’re gonna be when you hold our baby for the first time.”

“i want it to be over,” baekhyun sniffles, wiping at his face with one hand and keeping the other on his tummy. he could use a nap; he’s tired, and his belly hurts. “i want it to be over so badly, chanyeol. i wanna hold my little parasite baby already...”

“not much longer,” chanyeol says, placing his hand next to baekhyun’s. their baby is, finally, staying still. he’s sure the little parasite, as baekhyun so fondly calls their kid, will start moving again soon. “but i don’t think he’ll like being called a parasite.”

“he?” baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “how are you so sure i’m gonna have a boy?” 

“i just know,” chanyeol replies. “because i’m smart.”

“okay, sure, professor park.” baekhyun rolls his eyes. “but seriously, i’m so ready for all of this to be over with. i’m really, really done with your baby kicking me when i’m trying to sleep.”

“i think you’re gonna end up eating your words.” chanyeol’s actually quite certain about that. “once you give birth and we bring them home, they’ll go from keeping you up by kicking your insides to keeping you up by crying.” 

“oh, joy!” baekhyun exclaims, rolling his eyes again. “hey, what are we gonna name them? i really, really think we’re gonna have a girl... i want a daughter.”

“let’s just name them after they’re born. it’ll be easier!” chanyeol says. 

“okay, but if our baby ends up with a dumb name,” baekhyun replies, “it’s your fault.”

“i’ll take the blame,” chanyeol shrugs. “but they won’t have a dumb name.”

“if you ins— oh!” baekhyun pauses, his hand stilling over his swollen belly. “chanyeollie, did you feel that? i think your kid is gonna be a soccer player when they’re older!”

“yeah..” he’s still kind of processing the fact that they’re actually gonna have a baby. “hey... we  _made_ that.”

“we did,” baekhyun says fondly. “and we wouldn’t have made a parasite baby if you had used a condom, so kudos to you, yeol.”

“you’re doing all the hard work, though,” chanyeol says, pressing kisses to both of baekhyun’s cheeks. “so, really, you should get all the kudos.”

“ew, don’t be mushy,” baekhyun scowls, snuggling himself up to chanyeol again. “you’ll make me cry and i already did that today.” 

“you love me and my mush,” chanyeol replies, holding baekhyun as close as he can. “don’t you?”

“i guess,” baekhyun sighs. “but i love you more than your mush.” 

“now who’s mushy?” chanyeol raises an eyebrow. 

“guess it’s me!” baekhyun chirps, patting his boyfriend’s arm. “gosh, chanyeol, i love you so much!”

“aww,” chanyeol says, leaning down to kiss baekhyun’s cheek. “i love you too, sappy boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this is very non linear. the first chapter was like an overview of sorts and the rest of them will delve more into baekhyun’s experiences with pregnancy and whatnot. and baby seongmin will be in one of them eventually.


	3. iii

baekhyun is glowing. he looks much, much prettier like this, in chanyeol’s opinion. sure, his lover was beautiful when they first met, but then he was super thin and chanyeol had constantly wanted to get him to eat more. he thinks baekhyun looks gorgeous all the time, but he’s absolutely stunning like this, all soft and warm and round because he’s carrying their child inside of him. he knows baekhyun wasn’t super excited about being pregnant, but he seems to have adjusted. he’s at eight and a half months, and though things are getting a bit painful, he’s alright with resting constantly and letting chanyeol do things for him. well, when he can. chanyeol’s mid-way through the dreaded week of final exams. knowing their precious little parasite, he’ll probably decide to come sooner rather than waiting. 

baekhyun almost dreads giving birth, though. he’s never been good with pain. he knows chanyeol is scared too— though the older man hasn’t said anything, baekhyun knows his lover is scared that he won’t be a good father. baekhyun knows that isn’t true. chanyeol is the most caring, selfless man he’s ever met, and he’ll be a damn good father. 

“chanyeol...” he murmurs, sitting up on the couch before laying his head on chanyeol’s arm. the older man is half asleep, but he’s still in his work clothes. slacks, a button up shirt and a tie can’t be comfortable to sleep in. “chanyeollie, wake up. let’s go to bed.. you’ll get a bad neck cramp if you sleep out here.” 

he coaxes chanyeol up slowly, taking the time that chanyeol isn’t up to take off the tie and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt. he’ll be more comfy like this. baekhyun takes his lover’s hand when they’re both up, leading him back to their bedroom. it’s dark, so he turns the lamp on. 

“get dressed,” he says, making his way to the adjoining bathroom. “i’m gonna brush my teeth.”

“okay,” chanyeol replies, nodding. he sets to work getting changed, putting on a pair of soft pajama pants and an old shirt before joining baekhyun in the bathroom. the younger looks overly tired now, like the weight of the world is resting upon his shoulders. by the looks of it, his teeth are already brushed. baekhyun confirms his suspicions when he takes a seat at the edge of the bathtub, leaning against the wall and watching chanyeol with sleepy eyes. it’s late, he should be sleeping already. 

“baekhyunnie,” he says softly, once his teeth are brushed. “are you feeling alright? you’re awfully quiet.”

“mhm,” the younger nods. “i’m tired, chanyeollie. i’m just waiting for you.”

“don’t. go to bed, sweetheart. i’ll be there in a minute.”

“no. i’ll wait, it’s fine.”

“but you’re tired. i said i’ll join you in a minute. go lay down.”

“but i wanna wait for you!”

“baekhyun.” there's no room for arguing now. darn. 

baekhyun sighs, getting up slowly, rolling his eyes and sighing like going to bed without chanyeol is just unbearable. he whines when he lays down, for good measure. if chanyeol knows he’s in pain or uncomfortable in any way, he’ll get snuggles before he sleeps. it’s not like it’s untrue, either. the little parasite baby inside of him has decided to move around sporadically, which is not appreciated. baekhyun huffs, pressing his palms against his swollen, heavy belly, like he’s trying to will the baby to stop moving. of course, it doesn’t work. their kid only stops moving when chanyeol touches him. 

“chanyeol, hurry up.” he’s aware that he might sound like a demanding bitch, but he’s tired and irritable. “your baby is using my insides as a punching bag.” he’s trying to be patient, but his tummy  _really_ hurts tonight. he’s pretty sure this kid isn’t gonna make an appearance today, but his pains might be warning him about something. he doesn’t feel like he’s being ripped apart yet, so he’ll just ignore it. 

“the parasite is not just my baby, you know.” chanyeol makes himself comfortable beside baekhyun, hugging him close. the smaller relaxes instantly, a soft sigh leaving him as his eyes close. 

“chanyeol.. please rub my tummy. your baby won’t stop moving unless you do.” baekhyun whines, and chanyeol can hear the pout in his voice. he lets the younger take his hands, letting baekhyun do as he pleases in positioning them over his belly. “i think they’ll probably decide to come out sometime this week.”

baekhyun slumps against chanyeol, placing his hand over one of his boyfriend’s hands on his tummy. as predicted, the baby growing inside of him settles down soon after chanyeol puts his hands on baekhyun’s swollen stomach. (baekhyun swears that chanyeol’s hands are magic). 

“if it happens when i’m working,” chanyeol says, pressing a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. “call me. i doubt my students would mind a shorter class.”

“okay,” baekhyun mumbles, yawning. “i wanna lay down, yeol... help me.”

he lets chanyeol lay him down and tuck him in, but he doesn’t close his eyes until after his boyfriend has turned off the lamp and settled beside him. baekhyun rolls over, facing away from his lover just in case chanyeol wants to spoon him. and he does. he feels the older snuggle up to him, feels chanyeol press a kiss to the back of his head. baekhyun feels one of chanyeol’s hands settle over the swell of his large belly. he places his smaller one over it and gives chanyeol’s hand a pat. they fall asleep like this, snuggled together. 

* * *

baekhyun knows today is the day when he wakes up to the sound of chanyeol’s alarm. there’s a sharp ache low in his belly that intensifies every so often, but it’s nothing to cry about. he’s thinking it could be one of the false contractions, but he doesn’t know. 

it’s too early to tell if he’s going into labor or not, so he kisses chanyeol goodbye with the promise of calling him if anything happens. nothing’s gonna happen, he’s sure of it. he’ll do what he usually does when chanyeol is at work. he’ll read some books, if he can focus, take a nap, maybe continue watching that drama he’s been working on. he ends up on the couch with lots of pillows and blankets after breakfast, curled up and ready to watch that drama. 

he drifts in and out of consciousness the whole time, napping as he pleases. it feels kind of nice to be able to do it, even though the ache in his tummy is getting more intense as the hours go on. he feels a particularly hard kick under his ribs, whining as he rubs a hand over his huge belly to get the baby to calm down. baekhyun’s ready for this to be over, even if he isn’t even in labor yet. he’s ready to hold his baby already. he falls asleep again, just after five o’clock in the evening. 

he wakes up to chanyeol’s voice an hour later, blinking up at his lover with sleepy eyes. chanyeol seems tired, but baekhyun doesn’t comment on it. he just gets up and hugs chanyeol, clinging to him when a particularly sharp pain hits him. chanyeol’s an angel, an angel who knows baekhyun can’t cook, so he brought home takeout. baekhyun almost feels bad, because he knows he won’t eat much in this state. his appetite is just gone, honestly. he picks at his food, poking fun at chanyeol when he catches his lover doing the same. he knows chanyeol is stressed because of final exams, but he still needs to eat. 

“go lay down,” chanyeol says, picking up the plates and taking them into the kitchen. baekhyun wonders if he’ll wash them now or later. he could use a good snuggle. he misses his lover, chanyeol's been so busy lately that baekhyun's resorted to talking to their unborn child when he gets lonely. at least their kid might know his voice when they finally come into the world. he’s lost in his thoughts for a while, until a particularly sharp pain rolls through him. he groans, hoping it’s just another false contraction, but those hopes are crushed because something _pops_ and it feels like some kind of pressure was just released. well, baekhyun's definitely ready to give birth, since his water just broke. 

“chanyeol,” he gasps when his lover comes back from the kitchen. “i think... you should take me to the hospital.”

the drive there is awfully tense and painful. baekhyun’s trying not to cry loudly, but he can’t help the sobs that are escaping him. chanyeol’s gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles are white, and all baekhyun wants is to be able to reassure him that he’s fine... and he would, if he wasn’t in so much pain. it seems to take forever to get there, and by the time chanyeol’s got him all checked in, baekhyun’s sobbing from how much pain he’s in. he could be excited that he’s going to give birth to their baby soon, but it hurts so badly that he can’t focus on the excitement. chanyeol does what he can to soothe baekhyun, pressing little kisses all over his face and hands, rubbing his belly, massaging his shoulders, things like that. it works for a while, until another contraction manages to rip a pained wail out of baekhyun. the nurse comes in again to check on him and she tells them what they’ve been waiting to hear: it’s finally time. 

chanyeol holds baekhyun’s hand through the whole thing, giving him kisses when he can and letting the smaller squeeze his hand so tight he thinks it’s gonna break. he hates that baekhyun has to endure so much pain, since the epidural only relieved some of it. baekhyun’s crying so hard that he’s shaking, leaning against chanyeol even though it’s uncomfortable. he kisses his lover’s cheek, rubbing baekhyun’s shoulder with his free hand. 

and then, so many hours later, baekhyun gives birth to a boy. he’s tiny, just like baekhyun, but it’s very clear that he’s got chanyeol’s ears and nose. they argue about what to name him, both already tearing up, until they decide on seongmin for the name of their baby boy. baekhyun, of course, cries when he holds seongmin for the first time, and chanyeol cries because he’s happy. everything might have happened at a weird time, but they’re glad it did. and, since baekhyun has been dropping so many lovely hints, chanyeol’s planning to propose to him over the winter break. they’re gonna be a happy family, he can already tell, and he’s so glad for that. 


	4. iv

"chanyeol, will you get the baby? i think he’s gonna wake up soon, i don’t want him to be scared..." baekhyun’s voice is soft and quiet, so quiet that chanyeol can hardly hear his lover over the sound of rain coming down outside. 

"yeah, of course." he nods, getting up to go fetch their son.

seongmin is, thankfully, still fast asleep, but he wakes with a soft whine when his father scoops him up and holds him securely. the little sleepy cooing sounds start sounding more like tiny cries by the time chanyeol’s settled on the couch next to baekhyun again. his lover carefully takes the baby from him, pressing a gentle kiss to their son’s round cheek. baekhyun figures that seongmin would wake up to the loud sounds of rain and be scared, and he doesn’t want his precious boy to be scared. it’s almost surprising how much love he has for their little parasite, given how unhappy he was during the pregnancy about actually having the baby. but, now that their little boy is here, he loves him to bits. of course there are things he doesn’t like about being a new parent— he dislikes getting up at ungodly hours to soothe his baby back to sleep, getting thrown up on just about everyday, and he has a very strong dislike for the remaining swell of his belly. of course he hasn’t lost most of the weight he’d gained while he was pregnant with seongmin, but he still hated how it just seemed to linger. he’s decided that he definitely won’t be going back to modeling. it won’t be a problem, either. he’s happy to stay home with the baby and money isn’t an issue at all. 

"isn’t he cute when he isn’t crying?" baekhyun asks softly, though he doesn’t look up from the baby. chanyeol could watch his lover with their child all day. baekhyun’s so gentle with seongmin, cradling the baby in his arms carefully and holding him close to protect him. 

"he is," chanyeol says, draping an arm around baekhyun’s shoulders and pulling him in close. "but so are you."

"i don’t look ugly when i cry," baekhyun replies, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. "i’m pretty all the time."

"right, my bad." chanyeol sighs softly, watching baekhyun slowly lull their son back to sleep. seongmin seems so content in baekhyun’s arms like this, so warm and secure. and he’s just so tiny, appearing even tinier when chanyeol holds him. "you’re very pretty all the time."

"glad you think so," baekhyun chirps, keeping his voice quiet so he won’t disrupt their sleepy baby. "i still can’t get over how tiny he is, yeol."

"he must get that from you," chanyeol says. "but maybe he’ll grow up to be tall like me."

"he’ll end up looking just like you, yeol." baekhyun smiles, looking up at his lover. chanyeol’s got that dopey, fond grin on his face, and honestly, baekhyun thinks he shouldn’t be expected to not want to kiss him senseless. 

"he won’t look exactly like me," chanyeol replies, glancing over at the baby. "he’ll look a bit like me and bit like you."

"i know," baekhyun says, leaning over to kiss chanyeol’s cheek. "he’s gonna break hearts one day, i think. no one is safe, yeol. we’ve created a monster."

"that’s very silly," chanyeol says, sounding so sure of what he’s saying. "maybe he won’t want to break hearts."

"maybe."

they fall into a comfortable silence then, with baekhyun snuggled up to chanyeol’s side with their baby fast asleep in his arms. it’s almost hard to believe that they have a son, that they made a whole tiny human. seongmin is a well tempered baby, only crying when he’s scared. it almost makes baekhyun want to tell chanyeol that he wants to have another kid, but he isn’t eager to go through pregnancy again. he sighs softly, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to chanyeol’s shoulder. the evening seems so perfect. the rain is still coming down hard, but it’s soothing. the apartment is otherwise silent, setting a calm feeling over them. 

but the silence is broken by a loud clap of thunder, which startles the baby awake. seongmin doesn’t like being woken up so suddenly, and he starts crying almost immediately after. baekhyun holds his son close, letting the baby hide his tiny face against his neck. he murmurs soft reassurances to soothe him, kissing the top of seongmin’s little head. he’s suddenly tired, a reminder of how he and chanyeol haven’t had a full night’s sleep since seongmin was born. he hates it when his poor baby cries, it makes him feel so sad. chanyeol’s better at soothing seongmin, but baekhyun still tries his best. the baby usually tires himself out after a few minutes, and once he’s stopped crying, baekhyun kisses the tears right off his son’s chubby cheeks. 

"he’s always got so many tears," chanyeol says softly, reaching over to rub their son’s back gently. 

"he gets it from you, yeol. only the best traits come from daddy, y’know," baekhyun replies, smiling slightly. 

"you cry a lot too, you know," chanyeol informs his lover, huffing quietly. "you’re a bit of a crybaby... so maybe he got it from mommy, too."

"whatever," baekhyun rolls his eyes, directing his attention back to the baby. he’s still amazed that they’d made a whole tiny human, that he’d carried that life inside of him for nine months. pregnancy had been hell, but seongmin made up for it. baekhyun would do it again, if chanyeol wanted another kid... but not until after they’re married. "so, chanyeol... i was thinking, and you know what? i wanna marry you. we’re pretty much already like a married couple, so we might as well tie the knot officially."

"i guess you beat me to it," chanyeol says. he shoves his hand into his pocket, pulling out a tiny black velvet box. "this has been burning a hole in my pocket since i got it."

"well, since i already beat you to the marriage talk," baekhyun says, patting seongmin's back. he watches chanyeol open the little box, admiring the ring inside it. it's very pretty. "i'm gonna go ahead and say yes."

"i knew you would." chanyeol slips the ring onto baekhyun's finger, smiling. "i don't know what kind of wedding you want... but if you're as eager as i am to get hitched already, we can always sign the paperwork to be legally married and have a celebration later."

"i think we should do that. i wanna marry you sooner rather than later."

"then that's what we'll do."

they get  _married_ a week before chanyeol has to go back to teaching, so they have a week of bliss. they've agreed to take their honeymoon during the summer, to somewhere nice like hawaii. seongmin will come with them, of course, even though he probably won't remember the trip at all. baekhyun's looking forward to it, as it's another chance for him to spend time doing nothing but relaxing with chanyeol and their precious son. life is good, he thinks. he didn't see things turning out like this, but he loves were life has taken him.

**Author's Note:**

> and finally i’ve written chanbaek with a son instead of daughters.  
> model baekhyun is all i need in life, thank you. 
> 
> tell me what you think!!


End file.
